


Emotions

by PenName_Crystal_Vibe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenName_Crystal_Vibe/pseuds/PenName_Crystal_Vibe
Summary: Fear Leads To Anxietyor so Crystal was told by her parents.So she taught herself how to always be brave and never let anything scare her.Until she watched her little sister get killed and that's when things went down hill.-Inspired by Sanders Sides-Based on my real life experiences





	1. Prologue

•emotion•  
▪noun▪  
¤a strong feeling deriving from one's circumstances, mood, or relationships with others.¤

_"Awe come on Cry, you have to admit. He was kinda cute." Jazzy giggled, continuing to walk down the stone path._

_"Miss Jazzy, you're only ten. You have your whole life to live. Hold onto your youth while you can." Crystal said, booping her sister's nose as they got to their home._

_"Hey! You're only three years older then me Cry, it's not my fault you can't convey your feelings about boys the same way I do." Jazzy said, running up the small garden path to the front door of the house._

_Crystal's face contorted, "Get back here!" she said_ ,  _chasing after Jazzy._

_As she entered the house, she could hear her sister's laughs echoing through the halls._

_That was until they stopped and the house fell deadly silent._

_Crystal quickly followed the direction the laughs had been coming from._

_Like every other time, Crystal stopped in front of her parents room to find her younger sister sobbing over her mother's dead body._

_"Jaz, come on. It's not safe here." Crystal said, grabbing Jazzy's arm._

_"NO!" Jazzy screamed, trying to hold onto their mother._

_Crystal sighed, "Jaz, you have to let go, or we'll be dead too." she said._

_She felt Jazzy's arm yank out of her grasp and she looked up to see the horrible monster holding Jazzy in the arm._

_Crystal moved forward._

_"Uh uh, pretty albino. Any more steps and your cute sister dies." the thing said, with a wicked smirk._

_Crystal growled, "Let her go!" she said, moving forward again._

_The thing laughed, unsheathing it's fangs and sinking them into Jazzy's neck._

_"Vampire." Crystal whispered, rushing towards it but it was to late. She had got there just in time to catch Jazzy before she hit the ground._

_"No, Jazzy wake up. No."_


	2. Chapter One

•loneliness•  
▪noun▪  
¤sadness because one has no friends or company¤

My eyes open and I sit up, beads of sweat running down my head.

"Why? Why does that keep coming back to me?" I ask myself, the echos of my screams still traveling down the hallway.

It's been two year and I wake up most nights like this, screaming for my little sister.

My name is Crystal Moon Vibe, but my sister used to call me Cry, nice to meet you.

Many people that hear my say I have MPD.

What's that? you ask.

Well, MPD or Multiple Personality Disorder is where you have more then one person controlling you and you will often not remember memories when so said other takes over.

But that's not me, just because I can physically see all of my emotions, that doesn't mean I have MPD.

You see Thomas Sander's has the same thing, to a slight extent of good acting.

Well that's what I have, I can see them, talk to them but not interact with them, that's what makes it a little different from MPD.

Right now, the only ones I really see though, are  _Guilt_ , Fear,  **Anxiety** ,  _Grief_  and  _ **Depression**_ , and oh are they a dismal lot.

**You know we're right here?**

Unfortunately, get out of my story Anxiety, I need to explain to the reader how this all came about.

P-Please d-d-don't.

**_Well that was rude._ **

Hush up, I'm trying to tell them the story.

_But it's all your fault._

I suddenly feel a rush of cold go over me.

G-great, now Guilt's in control.

Anxiety, Depression. Get her under control.

**Why? So you can be back in control?**

Yes.

_**Fine. Guilt, get your but up. It's not Crystal's fault that Jazzy died.** _

_Lies._

**_No, there was nothing we could do. It was going to kill her anyway._ **

_I actually agree with miss gloopy mcblue over here._

_**Of course you do, it's your fault Anxiety and I are here in the first place.** _

**Wrong, I'm always here. With Fear. It's Guilt's fault you're here Depression.**

_Not just me, Grief as well._

Whoa, guys. I would like my body back to control please and maybe for you all to butt out a bit so that Logic and Morality have a say in this too.

_**NO!** _

Fine, but I want control of my body. You guys can walk around with me and whatever, but I am in control.

_Fine._

A warm wave went over my body and I could move again.

"I swear if you try anything like that again, I will-"

_**You'll what? Kill us? You can't we're your emotions, we are what you are and you can't change that.** _

'Shut up' I thought, noticing the person in the doorway of my house.

_Rude._

G-Guys shut up

**Don't do anything you'll regret, better yet just stay here and don't even approach the person.**

_But she doesn't approach the person, she'll regret it later._

**_Only if you make her._ **

'I make my own choices since you guys won't let my morality chose in the choose.' I thought, staying in the shadows.

"Hello." the person called.

**Morality is always here, she's just never in your brain.**

I sighed, ignoring them standing behind me and fighting, I walked out of the shadows, ready to greet the person that had decided to enter my house.

÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷

\- Picture of the Emotions

       

Meet   
Guilt, Fear, Anxiety, Grief and Depression.


	3. Chapter Two

•kindness•  
▪noun▪  
¤the quality of being friendly, generous, and considerate¤

"H-Hello." the girl said.

She looked about fifteen, with beautiful colours through her hair.

I just smiled, I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"Sapphy! Mum and Dad said not goin there!" I heard a scream.

"Patty! Stop, don't follow her." this time the voice was masculine.

Two more people came bursting through the door.

I started to shake, knowing Anxiety and Fear wanted control.

"But Lars, look there's a girl here, she looks like she could use a friend." The girl, I assumed was Sapphy, said.

I stood there shaking like a leaf, I inhaled and smiled, "Hello, I-I am C-Cr-Crystal." I stutter out.

"I'm Sophie, this is Patricia and Larson. We just moved in next door and every body's been saying this place was empty and I wanted to see if the rumours were true." Sophie said with a smile.

"N-n-no. I h-have always l-l-lived h-here. I'm just extreme-extremely anti-antisocial." I stutter out.

"Awe, Lars. Cry is just lonely." The younger girl said.

I stood there, tears threatening to prick into my eyes,"Y-y-yes. No o-o-one e-ever visits me." I say.

"Why?" Sophie asks, flattening the front of her dress down.

Behind me, the others were in a frenzy, but I blocked them out.

"Because, a while back. Something horrible happened." I said, feeling more confident, "But your brother is right, none of you should be here. People won't like you if you hang around me."

"Yes, Sapphy, mum and dad will be worried. Let's go before you get us all into trouble." Larson said, grabbing Patricia's hand.

"Bye Cry." Patricia said waving, pulling her hand out of her brother's and walking out the door.

I felt a warm sensation go through my body and the others quiet down.

"Fine, but I'll be back to hang out with you, okay Crystal?" Sophie said, a huge smile on her face, "Bye!"

Larson just nodded, following his sisters out.

I walked to the door and waved at Patricia.

Once Larson, Patricia and Sophie were out of view, I closed the door.

When I turned around, I could see a face I hadn't in a while.

_My innocence._


	4. Chapter Three

•support•  
▪verb▪  
¤a source of comfort or encouragement¤ 

"I wish I could give you a hug." I say, a smile on my face.

"Why, can't you?" Innocence asked out loud, her voice echoing through the halls of the house.

"Wait, you're actual here here? I'm not the only one who can see you?" I ask.

She laughs and nods, "Those lovely girls, the little one could see me. I've been here a for a while." she said, swinging backwards and forwards on her heels.

"Can I physically touch you?" I ask.

She shrugged, "You can try, I don't know whether it'll work though." she said, flicking a piece of hair off her face.

I walked towards her, but just before I could touch her something stopped me.

I frowned, "I guess not." I say.

"Awe, don't frown. Let's go out into the yard and lie in the grass, watching the clouds!" she said, jumping up and down.

"But it's night time, there aren't any clouds." I say, walking towards the kitchen.

"Crystal! When was the last time you ate food?!" another voice said from behind them.

I turned to face the direction the voice had come from with a smile, "Hey Leela." I say, a wave of happiness washing over me.

"Yes, hello. But that doesn't answer my question." Leela said, fixing their bun.

"Awe come on, lighten up a little Lee. We were just going to the kitchen." Innocence said with a smile.

Leela sighed, "I am part of Crystal's mind too Gen, you can't trick me. I see of Crystal's thoughts too." she said, rubbing her temples.

I put my hands up, "Fine, you got me Lee. I don't know when the last time I ate was, I've not been overly hungry at all I guess." I say, crossing my arms.

"Mhm." Leela said, a little preoccupied by the novel in her hand.

"I plan on going to get food tomorrow. But I don't have any money, so I don't know how I'll but the food, without food I could die, oh god, oh dear geesus." I started to freak out, I knew the feeling all to well, I know that Anxiety was trying to take over, but I wasn't going too let her.

**_You know I'm real too right?_ **

Leela looked up and rubbed her forehead, "Vanessa stop this at once, you know it has an adverse effect on all of us when Crystal has an anxiety attack." she said, tears starting to prick in her eyes.

Anxiety appeared, a frown on her face, "You're no fun Lea." she said.

"I will be back Crystal, I am going to go and tend to this migraine I have because of Miss I'm so Anxious over here." Leela said, disappearing.

I groaned and fell to the ground, to weak to move.

The last thing I heard before what I assumed was me passing out was Vanessa and Innocence having an argument.


End file.
